nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
My Chick Bad
"My Chick Bad" is a song by rapper Ludacris featuring Nicki Minaj. It was produced by The Legendary Traxster. "My Chick Bad" is the second single from Ludacris' seventh album, Battle of the Sexes. An official remix to the song was also released, featuring female rappers Diamond, Eve, and Trina. The song received positive reviews, critics calling it a highlight of the album and raving over Minaj's cameo. The song was a commercial success, peaking at number 11 on the Billboard Hot 100. The song reached number two on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs and Rap Songs charts, and also appeared on the Pop Songs without an official release to pop radio. "My Chick Bad" was nominated for a 2011 Grammy Award in the category Best Rap Performance by a Duo or Group, but lost to "On to the Next One" by Jay-Z and Swizz Beatz. The accompanying music video for both versions of the song take place in a dungeon during the filming of a movie, with Minaj portraying a Freddy Krueger-esque character. Music Video The music video was filmed the weekend of February 6, 2010 in Miami, Florida, directed by Taj Stansberry. Two clips were filmed, one for the original song and one for the remix version. On the set of the video, Ludacris said, "It hasn’t been this many women on the same song or the same video set in... I don’t know how long, so we making history and it feels damn good." It premiered on February 19, 2010 on BET's 106 & Park and VEVO. The video takes place in a lair/dungeon setting, as Ludacris is directing a movie but however the filming is on break. During that time Ludacris begins to brag about his "girl" towards the other cast members. Later in the video Minaj is revealed as the actress of the film, portraying a Freddy Krueger character, complete with the trademark glove made of razor blades. She is found lying in a couch, held by restraints, before the video ends with Ludacris and Nicki performing in the lair. The remix video with Diamond, Trina and Eve, also directed by TAJ, premiered on March 26, 2010 on VEVO and 106 & Park. The video is an extension of the original clip, featuring the same concept and premise. While Eve, Trina and Diamond, make cameos near the end of the original video, Nicki Minaj, Rick Ross, Lil Scrappy, DJ Khaled, Larenz Tate, and Tity Boi of Playaz Circle make cameo appearances both clips. Lyrics My chick bad, my chick hood My chick do stuff that your chick wish she could My-my chick bad, my chick hood My chick do stuff that your chick wish she could My-my chick bad, badder-badder than yours My-my chick bad, badder-badder than yours My-my-my chick bad, badder-badder than yours My-my chick bad, badder-badder than yours Listen, I'm sayin' my chick bad, my chick hood My chick do stuff that your chick wish she could My chick bad, badder than yours My chick do stuff that I can't even put in words Her swagger don't stop, her body won't quit So fool pipe down, you ain't talkin 'bout shit M-m-my chick bad, tell me if you seen her She always bring the racket like Venus and Serena All white top, all white belt And all white jeans, body lookin like milk No-no time for games, she's full grown My chick bad, tell yo' chick to go home My chick bad, my chick hood My chick do stuff that your chick wish she could My-my chick bad, my chick hood My chick do stuff that your chick wish she could My-my chick bad, badder-badder than yours My-my chick bad, badder-badder than yours My-my-my chick bad, badder-badder than yours My-my chick bad, badder-badder than yours Now-now-now-now-now-now, now your girl might be sick but my girl's sicker She rides that dick and she handles her liquor Will knock a bitch out, annnnd fight! Comin' out swingin' like Tiger Woods' wife Yeahhh, she could get a little hasty Chicks better cover up they chest like pasties Couple girlfriends and they ALL a little crazy Comin down the street like a parade: Macy's (Whoo!) I fill 'er up: balloons Test her and guns get drawn like cartoons D'oh, but I ain't talkin 'bout Homer Chick's so bad the whole crew wanna bone her, yeah My chick bad, my chick hood My chick do stuff that your chick wish she could My-my chick bad, my chick hood My chick do stuff that your chick wish she could My-my chick bad, badder-badder than yours My-my chick bad, badder-badder than yours My-my-my chick bad, badder-badder than yours My-my chick bad, badder-badder than yours Young, now-now-now-now Now all these bitches wanna try and be my besty But I take a left and leave them hangin' like a testie Trash talk to 'em then I put 'em in a Hefty Runnin' down the court I'm dunkin' on 'em: Lisa Leslie It-it-it-it-it's goin' down, basement Friday the 13th, guess who's playin' Jason Tuck yourself in, you better hold onto your teddy It's Nightmare on Elm Street and guess who's playin' Freddy (My chick bad) Chef cookin' for me They say my shoe game crazy, the mental asylum lookin for me Ha ha ha ha, you a rookie to me I'm in that wham-bam purple Lam, damn bitch you been a fan My chick bad, my chick hood My chick do stuff that your chick wish she could My-my chick bad, my chick hood My chick do stuff that your chick wish she could My-my chick bad, badder-badder than yours My-my chick bad, badder-badder than yours My-my-my chick bad, badder-badder than yours My-my chick bad, badder-badder than yours Luda, DTP And when we all alone, I might just tip her She slides down the pole, like a certified stripper When we all alone I might tip, tip her She slides down the pole, like a certified stripper When-when we all alone, I might just tip her She slides down the pole, like a certified stripper When we all alone, I might just tip her She slides down the pole, like a certified stripper, I kinda like that }} Stills MCB.jpg My Chick Bad.jpg mychickbad Roman.jpg with Ludacris.jpg|''with Ludacris'' Category: Songs Category: Songs featuring Minaj Category:2010 Category:Videos Category:Singles